


Celebrate (Good Times)

by flickawhip



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Steph and Jill celebrate a little.AU in which neither woman has a significant other.
Relationships: Jill Scott/Steph Houghton
Kudos: 1





	Celebrate (Good Times)

It started so simply, Steph met Jill at the gate from flying home. Jill had smiled, moving to hug her friend, moving to fetch her bags and follow Steph out to the car. They had been quietly talking, both of them happy to see each other and glad to be home together for once. 

They had been just as surprised, and delighted, when Jill had been announced as a recipient of the MBE for New Years. Jill had blushed at first, a little shy even now, but happy, glad to be spending time with Steph when she found out. Steph had laughed, hugging her tightly and surprising her with a light kiss. 

They had never really meant to fall in love. Things had been difficult but now, now when everything was going well, it felt perfect.


End file.
